


and you don't put your book down (even after it ends)

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: :), F/M, Fluff, Idk how to tag anymore, baby bird, enjoy the fluff before i kill you all with angst, my humor has left me, slice in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: "Wake up, love, we’re here,” Hunter murmured, gently shaking Bobbi’s shoulder with one hand while he pulled into the driveway."
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	and you don't put your book down (even after it ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> just a cute lil huntingbird fluff moment because i love them and al needed to go to bed

“Wake up, love, we’re here,” Hunter murmured, gently shaking Bobbi’s shoulder with one hand while he pulled into the driveway. 

“Remind me why we thought it was good idea to live six hours from the nearest hospital,” Bobbi replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

Hunter shrugged. “Away from any big city the ninjas could trace us to, good Quinjet access, no nosey neighbors, and I seem to remember something about a ‘rustic cabin in the woods feel…’” 

Bobbi sighed. 

They sat like that fora minute, staring in silence at the little house, but not really looking. Hunter was thinking, about Bobbi and SHIELD and tragedy and life and grocery shopping. 

He glanced over at her just as her eyes slipped shut. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not sleeping in the car.” 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seat belt, and Hunter followed suit. He’d never realized how loud the middle of nowhere was at night; the crickets and birds and toads and water trickling over rocks formed quite the little melody. 

He walked up to the front door and unlocked it, looking into the dark entryway that lead to their quiet, cozy house with pipes that rattled and water that took forever to heat up and a fireplace that was absolutely a fire hazard. 

Extending a hand to his wife, Hunter turned on the porch light. He watched as a little moth flittered by, and knew the rest would follow. As long as they didn’t leave any holes in his sweaters, he didn’t care. 

“Ready for bed?” Hunter asked. 

Bobbi smiled and took his hand. “Welcome home.” 

He looked at the baby’s face in her arms, illuminated by the soft glow of the porch light flickering as the little bugs swarmed the light. 

They could rest, and dream of flying. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! drink some water, take your meds, and get some sleep <3 
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated *cough* make me cry of joy *cough* 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr under the same username!


End file.
